


fade away

by kangeiko



Category: Alias
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-03
Updated: 2006-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadia, post-S4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fade away

All Nadia remembers about her illness is how cold she was the entire time, like an endless burial in ice. The doctors assure her that the residual chill is only temporary, and then speculate as to whether or not it is psychosomatic, and it is all Nadia can do to tune them out and stare out of the window, where snow is falling.

She's not in L.A. anymore, she knows. It is all she knows.

The doctors are strange; unfamiliar. They touch her entirely too often for Nadia to feel at ease, and the doors are locked at night. The windows have bars across them, and if she had been any stronger she would have laughed at how pointless the precaution is. Who would look for her here?

The snowfall outside her window is slowing, moment by moment.

All Nadia can remember is how cold she is, all the time, like being entombed in frost. If she presses her hand against the window, she can feel the creep of winter's chill advance and she wonders what month it is. She wonders why no one has come for her.

Nadia looks down at the IV still taped to her arm, where a gloved hand is adjusting the needle. "There, Nadia. You're doing just fine." She does not recognise the voice, nor the face that looms in her vision. She does not recognise the movement of her hands as they sweep forward, pen clasped loosely, to form words and symbols she does not recognise.

Moment by moment, reality leeches away and all Nadia can feel is the chill of winter, moving through her veins.

She hopes that she will not remember.

*

fin


End file.
